hackCHAOS
by Wavemaster John
Summary: A new version of "The World" has been released. Ever since this new version had been released, there have been no signs of a virus. But what happens when a group of friends hear about an unbeatable monster? Please R&R, this is our first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

.hack//CHAOS  
  
Imagine a world where reality and fantasy collide. A gamer's true wish.. right? Well, what if no gamer could save reality like they could a fantasy? ..What fate would befall the worlds of fantasy and reality then..?  
  
The screen of the computer came to life as someone sat down in a chair in front of it. White letters with a blue background appeared moments later. The screen read: "Altimit" (SP?). Then, a screen full with a few icons replaced the other screen, and the person sitting in the chair smirked. Double clicking on the icon at the upper left of the screen, he watched as the screen changed again. This time, there were only 3 words:  
  
Enter "The World"?  
  
/Yes.  
  
Please enter your name and your characters name below.  
  
User: John Tsukamoto.  
  
Character: John.  
  
Character Development Phase.. Please wait.  
  
Character Class Selection: Heavy Blade, Blade Master, Wavemaster, Twin Blade, Long Arm, or Heavy Axeman? /Wavemaster.  
  
Character Sprite Description: Light blue hair that falls within his emerald eyes. White complexation with a light silver robe and silver Wavemaster helmet. Is this acceptable?  
  
/Yes.  
  
Thank you for registering John Tsukamoto.  
  
Are you ready to play "The World"?  
  
/Yes.  
  
John's character appeared at the chaos gate at the Delta root town. As he took a step forward, his robe billowed behind him and his light blue hair flowed with his movements, as if it was actually real.  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing! It's so huge. ." He spoke with excitement in his voice.  
  
John clenched his staff slightly, taking another look around his surroundings. His robe brushed against the wind and realized how real it felt.. But this was only a game, right? He took another step forward, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Would there be any monsters in this world? There shouldn't be, seeing as how it was a root town. His grip on his staff became tighter.  
  
"Hmm, the board said the current areas of "The World" are under maintenance. Ah, well.. it's time for school anyway.."  
  
Logging out of the word, golden rings appeared around his character. As they moved down on his character, it disappeared as the rings moved downwards.  
  
Ding Dong Ding..  
  
John Tsukamoto, age 16. He was 5'4 and had light brown hair with bangs that covered his blue eyes. Thin glasses were slanted down his nose. He was a natural gamer, and an um.. How should I put this? ..not too hard working guy. Waitaminute.. Those ding dong sounds.. THAT WAS THE BELL!!!  
  
"Crap! I'm late AGAIN! I spent too much time on that damn game! Ugh!" John took off in a dash through the door and towards his classroom.  
  
"Alright," John spoke while trying to breathe in more air, "made it just before the door sh-"  
  
But before he could finish that sentence, the door slammed in his face. Turning the knob slowly, he glared at the teacher as he walked in. Walking to the back of the room, John sat next to his friend, Luis, who was 16. Luis looked over to John, who looked back. The black hair that fell into his eyes shielded his face from sun and from a perfect view. It made John wonder if Luis always had his hair in his eyes. He was about as much a gamer as John, but his grades were a lot better.  
  
"So, did you make character?" Luis whispered as he leaned over a bit.  
  
"Yeah, Wavemaster all the way. You know how I get entranced by those magic users," John whispered back.  
  
"Its Twin Blade for me. I love how bad I can own with those guys," Luis replied.  
  
"Hey!" The teacher looked at them, "you two in the back! BE QUIET!!! Oh, and you."  
  
Seeing that someone back there was asleep, she walked to his desk and dropped a book on top of it. The thud of the book woke up the sleeping student, who glared at her.  
  
"..."  
  
Seeing that he was awake, she walked back up to the front of the room. Leaning over again, Luis watches the teacher.  
  
"Hey, John. Lets log onto 'The World' and level up a bit."  
  
Finally, the last bell of the day rang. It had been a long and boring day, but John and Luis couldn't have been in a better mood. It was now the weekend and all they wanted to do is enjoy it. Walking out the front door, they were approached by two of their other friends. Katherine Tsunami and Brandon Esparota. Katherine was 15, but was still a few months older than John and Brandon. Her long black hair ran down her back, reaching to the mid-point area. Her eyes were a chestnut brown. Katherine was an anime lover, but not as big as a gamer as the rest of the group. But, she still played games, but not as much as the others. Brandon's short, blond hair brushed in the wind as he yawned. His clothing was usually black and on each wrist he wore a spiked bracelet. His eyes were blue and looked as if you could get lost in them. Slung over his shoulder was his backpack. and the sag thing is, they're both making better grades than John.  
  
"Hey. Have you guys heard about that Pker in "The World?" Brandon asked while looking at all three of his friends. John's attention was pulled away from Katherine and was focused on Brandon.  
  
"A Player killer? Aren't there a lot of those?" John asked.  
  
"But this one is different! It's said that he goes to OUR school!" Brandon told him.  
  
"That's odd.. I thought we were the only people who played 'The World'?" Luis thought aloud.  
  
Katherine sighed, "That's kind of hard to know.. we have a considerable amount of students that go here."  
  
"Well, I'm not afraid of any player killer," John said, "But I don't want to die so soon within the game.. So how about we all head home now and meet in Delta in front of the gate at root town? See you!"  
  
They each say their farewells and go to their homes. John walks into his room and turns on his computer, the notice of new mail flashing on his screen.  
  
C.C Corporation Welcome!  
  
"Thank you for joining "The World." We would like to take this time to describe a few of the added features of 'The World'."  
  
Sighing, John took the time to read over the basics.  
  
Razoraw:  
  
"Hey! Where the heck are you? We're all waiting for you at the Root Town. Oh, by the way, it's me, Luis. This is my in-game name, so you know. I'm a twin blade and Katherine is Tita. She's a long arm. Brandon is Loki, the heavy blade. Hurry up!"  
  
John glared at his screen, then typed up a reply.  
  
"Stop rushing me you jerk! I just got home and you know I live a lot farther away. SO SHUT UP!!"  
  
Clicking send, John logged into the world, annoyed.  
  
Tita, Loki, and Razoraw stared at him as he entered, "..Finally."  
  
"Shut up!" John yelled.  
  
John looked at his friends angrily, but at the same time he noticed they looked different. Tita held a spear, which rested upon her right shoulder. She was a bit taller than Razoraw, but about the height of Loki. Returning Johns look with a glare, her crystalline eyes shined in Mac Anu's sunlight. Her long, black hair moved along with the caresses of Mac Anu's wind. Standing in the middle of this group was a Heavy Blade, but John already knew it was Loki. He was leaning back against his sword, which was stabbed in the ground. His arms were crossed at his chest as he gave John a devious grin. All of Loki's clothes were black, as was his armor. His hair was white and his eyes were red (I lost his original description. X.x.) Then there was Razoraw, who was shorter than them, but was still the same size as John. Being a twin blade, he had two short swords in each hand. His clothing was that of a basic ninja gi, and around his mouth was a thin, black cloth.  
  
"What levels are you guys?" John asked.  
  
"Three," Loki told him.  
  
"Four," Razoraw said after Loki.  
  
"Same as Loki," said Tita.  
  
John paused, "..."  
  
They looked at him, "..What about you?"  
  
"*Coughonecough. *"  
  
They all began to point and laugh at John, who glared at them.  
  
"Hah! Newbie!" Razoraw laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" John gave them a mad glare.  
  
"Alright, so where are we going exactly?" Tita when she managed to stop laughing.  
  
Loki was now snickering, "Delta Blooming Confused Far Thunder."  
  
"Alright. See you there, and expect a long load from you-know-who," Razoraw smirked.  
  
"..." John glared.  
  
"What else is new?" Tita asked.  
  
"..." Then growled.  
  
"Not a real big shock," Loki yawned.  
  
"..SHUT UP!!!!" Then yelled.  
  
Stepping into the Chaos Gate, they all warped to Delta Blooming Confused Far Thunder. The landscape of the area was a massive jungle. All they could see was trees, just, trees. It looked as if they weren't going to go just anywhere around here.  
  
"A forest?" John asked.  
  
"Yup. Its a decent place with all of us," Loki replied.  
  
"Ack! Goblins," Tita readied her spear.  
  
Goblins had spawned to their right, but Razoraw had noticed them the moment they appeared. Running up to the first one that he saw, he jumped above the Goblin and landed behind it. Turning around, he cut into the goblins back with his right short sword as he spun. Another goblin ran towards Tita, but its chest met a new friend: the blade of Tita's spear. Raising his arm into the air, she flung the goblin on her blade into another Goblin. This sent them both into a nearby tree, killing them both upon contact. Holding his staff out in front of him, John enchanted Vak Kruz upon one of the last goblins. As John finished casting the spell, a couple of fireballs punched through the goblins body, killing it instantly. (Please correct me if I'm wrong about this.) Loki gracefully dodged a punch from the last and goblin and with a swift movement of his arm, separated the goblins upper body from its lower body.  
  
John grinned, "Level up!"  
  
"Bout time," Razoraw smirked annoyingly.  
  
John glared at him again while resisting the urge to hit Razoraw after the head with his staff, "..I really hate you, Razoraw. Lets keep going."  
  
They continued on through the forest, slaying Goblins and Swordmanoids on their way to the dungeon.  
  
Walking through the entrance of the dungeon, John stuck his foot out in a vain attempt to trip Razoraw. Smirking, he stepped to the side of John's foot and snickered as he walked by. As they continued to walk through the dungeon, they noticed their feet were beginning to stick to the ground. Stepping through the final room that let to the treasure room, John tripped over Razoraw's foot. Standing up, John brought his staff back above his head and with a mighty swing, hit Razoraw over the head with it as hard as he could. Holding his staff with one hand, John walked on the fallen Razoraw's back, as did the rest of the team. The fast sound of flapping wings reached their ears, which told them to ready their weapons.  
  
"Stay in the back John," Razoraw told him, "we've come too far for you to die here."  
  
Growling, John began to enchant Vak Kruz onto a Swordmanoid. As the fireballs pierced its body, it was dealt around forty damage. Seeing it was hurt, Loki ran up to it from behind and cut it down with a swift diagonal slash. The Deadly Moth spread its spore as Loki and John finished off the Swordmanoid. Because of that spore, the entire party was poisoned. Searching the field, the Deadly Moth decided to concentrate on John. But, Tita wasn't going to let that happen. And to prove it, she rammed her spear through its body and with a powerful swing, sent the Deadly Moth into a wall. Razoraw finished it off with a staccato from below as it fell towards the ground. This battle had caused John to level up, which caused him to smirk as Tita cured them of their poison with antidotes.  
  
"How do we decide who gets the treasure?" John asked.  
  
Razoraw held up his hand, "How about I take it since I'm the highest level character here?"  
  
"Not so fast!" Tita told him, "You don't need it as much so you shouldn't get any of it! So hah!"  
  
"Then I'll take it," Loki shrugged, "I'm the smartest, you know."  
  
"That's not a fair way to judge," John said.  
  
"Maybe not for you, stupid," Tita smirked.  
  
John glared at her, "Ugh.. I'm growing tired of that! How about Ro-sham- bo?" (Rock-paper-scissors.)  
  
".. Fine," Loki and Tita responded.  
  
RO-SHAM-BO  
  
RO-SHAM-BO  
  
RO-SHHAAAM.... -BO!  
  
"Rocks!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Hah! Its mine!" John yelled, then ran over to the chest.  
  
"Damn!" Loki snapped his fingers.  
  
"I guess that's one thing you are good at, John," Tita sighed.  
  
John opened the treasure chest and gained a Silver Scrab to sell, a Paralyzing scroll, and a Fire rod, which he equips.  
  
"See? It would've been best for me anyway. And here you go, Loki, you can have this. I don't need scrolls," John handed Loki the Paralyzing Scroll.  
  
".. I have better idea, kids.."  
  
"Who the hell?!" They all turned around to look at the one behind them.  
  
"Oh, excuse me for being so rude! My name is Kira Tonogata and I'll be the one that'll be taking all of your money and valuables now."  
  
"Its.. him.. the level 30 playerkiller that goes to our High school!" Loki told them.  
  
"Hah! I'm glad I'm so famous! Now then, please hand over your money and valuables before I have to kill you. Oh, no, wait. I'll kill you, THEN take your stuff!"  
  
John slowly examined this "almighty" playerkiller. Kira appeared to be a Twin Blade like Razoraw. In his hands were two rare short swords. His appearance was that of a ninja, except he had a long scarf that covered most of his face. Covering his ninja gi was a black cloak. Kira was WAY out of their league, especially for John.  
  
"I don't think so, pal!" John held his staff out in front of him, "I'm not getting killed here! VAK KRUZ!!"  
  
Casting Vak Kruz on Kira, John smirked for a moment until he saw that it had missed.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Kira grinned, "I can't be hit by such weak magic! NOW DIE!"  
  
Without warning, Kira swiftly ran through Loki and Tita with immense speed. Leaping quickly into the air, he held both of his blades above his head and spun them with his fingers causing a rapid wind cutting sound. As he neared John, Razoraw leapt in front of him and held his short swords above his held, blocking Kira's slash. With a smirk, Kira turned his body in a full circle while kicking Razoraw in the head as he spun. Because of Kira's higher level, Razoraw was sent skidding across the ground as almost every bit of his HP was drained.  
  
"Razoraw! Don't do something so stupid!" John yelled at him as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"Shut up you idiot! I saved before we all met in Root Town.."  
  
"Hmph! Idiot. You've got determination; I'll give you that. BUT NOW YOU DIE!" Kira readied his blades for another attack, but he was forgetting about one thing..  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think so," Loki told him.  
  
Withdrawing the Paralyzing Scroll from his inventory, Loki held the scroll out in front of him with both hands, activating the effects of the scroll. The scroll ignited in blue flames as Loki finished, freezing Kira in place as he was about to attack.  
  
"Whew. Good job, Loki," John said as he looked at Kira.  
  
"Lets get out of here before the effect cancels out! We cannot hit him at our current levels. Lets just get out of here before he can get the chance to attack us again," Tita said as they turned away and ran out of the dungeon.  
  
"Grr, I'm paralyzed.. YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THEY COME OUT THROUGH YOUR NECKS!!!" Kira sighed as he stood in his paralyzed position, waiting for the effects of the scroll to wear off. _____________________________  
  
Yeah. Ryan here. I forgot to put the disclaimer. Neither me or John own .hack//SIGN or anything else that has .hack on it. If you try to sue us, you will get the following: Two buttons, a battery, and a plate thrown at your head. Good day! 


	2. A different point of view

School was boring, that it was. Especially if you were passing whatever class you were in. Inshu leaned forward in his seat, his head resting in his hand. Inshu yawned again when the bell rang, and even louder when that kid got the door slammed in his face. After everything started, Inshu began to fall asleep. Though he was still awake and unaware of whatever was going on around him, he could hear two kids whispering about something like little schoolgirls.  
  
Sleeping in math was fun, but it was even more entertaining to scare the teacher senseless. As Inshu drifted off into a deep sleep, the teacher walked to the back and yelled at the two talking to each other. Then she looked at him and dropped a book on his desk, which caused him to snap out of whatever sleep he was in and look up at her.  
  
"..."  
  
That was all that was needed as she gulped and walked back to her desk and started teaching. The rest of the class was also looking at him, but a glare got them back to listening to the teacher.  
  
Class passed quickly, but most things do when you're asleep. The rest of the day passed in the same way: Sleep, wake up, more sleep, bell rings, move to next class, repeat until the end of the day. Inshu wasn't a dumb person, but was actually quite intelligent. Most of his work would be done near the beginning of the year. This allowed him to do whatever he wanted for the next twenty or thirty weeks.  
  
Finally, the last bell of the day rang and everyone ran out in one big mob, all except for Inshu, anyway. He slowly walked out of the school and passed four kids who were talking about "The World." Two of them were in his first class and he had the other two in some other class.. he didn't even remember what it was about anymore. Inshu smirked as he heard them talking about the Pker who went to their school, but said nothing to them about it. Yawning once again, he made his way into his house and enjoyed the fact he could kill Newbies for the weekend. Most of his friends were out of town, and there were very few of them considering how rarely he spoke.  
  
Inshu walked into his house and sat down in the chair in front of his computer and turned on the power. The computer went through the normal boot up phase as he yawned. When the computer finished loading, the message for new mail popped up on his computer.  
  
Some of them were readable, but some were not. Like this one: "im gong t0 k1LL yu bich." and some even read like this: "J()() \/\/1l_l_ 1)13 131T(I- I" (Translation 1.: "I'm going to kill you, bitch." Translation 2: "You will die bitch.") Shaking his head, Inshu clicked on the "The World" and began to log in..  
  
Inshu's character appeared in Mac Anu, his scarf blowing in the realistic wind. Kira stood where he appeared, not making a move. His eyes were darting back and forth, looking for a newbie to kill. His hair was blood/crimson red and bangs covered his black eyes. A long black scarf covered most of his face and his cloak hid his ninja gi that was underneath. This gi was similar to Aoshi Shinomori's of Rurouni Kenshin. (Sorry, me can't explain.) However, where it was violet on Aoshi's it was red on Kira's. Two short swords were tied to each of his sides. Kira couldn't decide what to do, so he went to a low level place to kill newbies. Kira didn't encounter many enemies on his way, but his short swords quickly annihilated the ones he did fight. As he reached the Gott Statue, he hid behind a pillar and waited for a group of newbies to show up.  
  
"Now to wait for some idiots to get here," Kira smirked.  
  
Finally, a group of players came along that actually worked together! Interesting, thought Kira as he watched them closely, yet not revealing himself. As they finished off the Swordmanoid and Deadly moth, he continued to observe them as they argued over who would get the treasure. Eventually it had come down to a game of Ro-Sham-Bo, to which Kira just formed a big sweat drop on his forehead as he watched them make idiots of themselves. When the game ended, it seemed as if the Wavemaster had won, seeing as how he had opened the chest and took the stuff. After the Wavemaster had given the Heavy Blade a scroll, Kira moved behind them and smirked.  
  
"I have a better idea, kids."  
  
"Who the hell?!" They all turned around to look at the one behind them.  
  
"Oh, excuse me for being so rude! My name is Kira Tonogata and I'll be the one that'll be taking all of your money and valuables now!"  
  
"Its..him.. the level 30 playerkiller that goes to our High school!" The heavy blade told them.  
  
"Hah.. I'm glad I'm so famous! Now then, please hand over your money and valuables before I have to kill you. Oh..no, wait. I'll kill you THEN take your stuff!"  
  
Kira could tell the Wavemaster was examining him. Kira had both of his rare short swords in his hands with an unseen smirk on his face. There appeared to be another Twin Blade on their team, too. Kira was WAY above their league and would surely kill them within the first attack.. especially that low level Wavemaster.  
  
"I don't think so pal, I'm not getting killed here! VAK KRUZ!!"  
  
John held his staff out in front of him as Kira yawned, then enchanted Vak Kruz on him.. only for it to miss.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Kira grinned. "I can't be hit by such weak magic! NOW DIE!"  
  
Without warning, Kira swiftly ran through Loki and Tita with immense speed. Leaping quickly into the air, he held both of his blades above his head and spun them with his fingers causing a rapid wind cutting sound. As he neared John, Razoraw leapt in front of him and held his short swords above his held, blocking Kira's slash. With a smirk, Kira turned his body in a full circle while kicking Razoraw in the head as he spun. Because of Kira's higher level, Razoraw was sent skidding across the ground as almost every bit of his HP was drained.  
  
"Razoraw! Don't do something so stupid!" John yelled at him as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"Shut up you idiot! I saved before we all met in Root Town.."  
  
"Hmph! Idiot. You've got determination; I'll give you that. BUT NOW YOU DIE!" Kira readied his blades for another attack, but he was forgetting about one thing..  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think so." Loki told him.  
  
Withdrawing the Paralyzing Scroll from his inventory, Loki held the scroll out in front of him with both hands, activating the effects of the scroll. The scroll ignited in blue flames as Loki finished, freezing Kira in place as he was about to attack.  
  
"Whew. Good job, Loki," John said as he looked at Kira.  
  
"Lets get out of here before the effect cancels out! We cannot hit him at our current levels. Lets just get out of here before he can get the chance to attack us again," Tita said as they turned away and ran out of the dungeon.  
  
The rest of them followed Tita out of the dungeon, and left back to Root Village.  
  
"Grr, I'm paralyzed.. YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THEY COME OUT THROUGH YOUR NECKS!!!" Kira sighed as he stood in his paralyzed position, waiting for the effects of the scroll to wear off. 


	3. Data bugs are back!

Chapter Two-"Data bugs are back!"  
  
After gating out of "The World", John and the others decided to meet up at a local arcade to talk about a few things in "The World." They all arrived at individual times, but Katherine was there first. Brandon was the second to arrive, then Luis, and lagging behind was the idiot known as John.  
  
"So, what's this all about?" John asks when they see Katherine.  
  
"Are you here to thank me for saving you guys from that Pk'er? No need to say anything! I know how great I am," Luis spoke with a tone of arrogance in his voice.  
  
John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, great at being an ass."  
  
"At least I did something!" he retorted.  
  
"Something stupid," John replied with a low whisper.  
  
Katherine shook her head as she listened to them argue, "Not now guys, I have to tell you something about 'The World.' Before I logged out last night, I talked to this player. Well, he told me that there's an unbeatable monster in Delta Plenteous Talisman Footstep."  
  
"Your point?" John asked.  
  
Katherine merely shook her head, "NO ONE has ever beaten it!"  
  
"Oh," John chuckled ignorantly.  
  
They all just looked at her blankly. Then Brandon decided to say something, "A monster no player can defeat? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just as it sounds," Katherine sighed, "No player has been able to defeat this thing. I think it may be an event monster. Imagine what kind of experience a monster like that would give! He told me it's like any normal monster, but glows a strange green color."  
  
"I hope you guys are thinking what I'm thinking," John gave a goofy grin.  
  
"If you mean me killing that monster and gaining access to whatever rare item it may be.. Then yes I am," Luis, again..  
  
The rest just shook their heads sadly and sighed.  
  
"Hmm. Lets make this interesting! Lets all go to this place tomorrow and level up a bit. Lets say.. Oh, three levels at least? This'll be on the map, of course," John spoke enthusiastically "Then, once we achieve those three levels, we go into the dungeon and split up. Then, the first person to find this monster and beat it gets whatever item it drops!"  
  
Luis shrugged, "Alright."  
  
Brandon nodded.  
  
"Great!" Katherine stood up as Brandon just kept nodding.  
  
"Alright then!" John headed for the door," see you all tomorrow after school!"  
  
"..Oh, and John.." Katherine, Luis, and Brandon glared at him. "..Don't be late this time you slow jerk." _______  
  
The next morning.  
  
Ding.. Dong.. Ding..  
  
"ACK! NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
John quickly ran out of his house with his bag in one hand and a shirt pulled halfway over his head. When he finally got the shirt on correctly, he put his glasses on and slung his backpack around so that it would be resting on his back.  
  
"Whew!" John thought "Just in time! I can't.."  
  
John just bumped into Inshu. Inshu simply shot him a malevolent glare. Blinking a bit, John wondered what his deal was; a simple mistake of running into him shouldn't have made him THAT mad. The bell rang again as John entered the class.. late.. yet again.  
  
"Man," John thought, "why do I always bump into things that cause me to be LATE?"  
  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by at school. This was a good thing, seeing as how John couldn't wait to fight that "unbeatable monster." On his way home he passed Inshu, but didn't pay any attention to him. Barging through the front door and to his computer, John hit the power button and watched as it started up.  
  
Being tired from his long run, John went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Yawning, John sat down in the chair in front of his computer. He noticed there he had new mail, which was from Kira.  
  
Kira  
Dear Brat  
  
If I were you, I'd watch you and your friend's backs. I can easily find out where you're heading next, and it's only a matter of time till Death catches up to you. I'll show you what being an "Assassin of God" is all about!  
  
"Just great," John sighed, "Two days and I already have a Nemesis."  
  
As John logged into the world, he thought about what Kira was talking about. An "Assassin of God"? What is that supposed to mean? The golden rings formed as Johns sprite appeared in Mac Anu. Razoraw, Tita, and Loki were already waiting for him.  
  
"I got an E-mail from that Kira guy.." He told them.  
  
"Yeah?" Razoraw asked.  
  
"He said that he would eventually find us. Also, he said something about being the 'Assassin of God'. What do you think he means?" John asked again.  
  
"Does he expect us to ph34r (Fear) him?" Tita smirked, knowing that leet annoyed Loki.  
  
"Must you use leet in this game?" Loki sighed.  
  
Tita smirked evilly. "PI-I34R /\/\Y 1337 511l_l_7_, 1_0l1" (Fear my leet skills, Loki.)  
  
"Hmm. We should go ahead and go." John said, snickering at Loki's annoyance with Tita and leet.  
  
Turning around to make sure Kira wasn't watching them, John turned around and walked up to the Chaos Gate. "Delta Plenteous Talisman Footstep!" Golden rings formed around their bodies and moved upwards, causing them to disappear along with the movement of the rings.  
  
Stepping out from his hiding place, someone smirked deviously who followed them through the Chaos Gate.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"OH CRAP!!" Loki yelled as he and the others dove in a different direction. Why did they dive? A Scorpion Tank had charged at them the moment they appeared.  
  
Tita readied her spear as she heard Mimics coming up from behind them. "Damn! This isn't going well!"  
  
Three spider like treasure chests came at them from behind, soft thuds giving away their location the moment Tita heard them.  
  
"Heh!" Razoraw readied his own weapons as he heard the Mimics. "I'll handle this!"  
  
Turning around to face them, Razoraw dashed at them with immense speed, his arms flailing behind him as his speed became even greater. The Mimic attempted to knock him away, but Razoraw slid under the leg and cut it across its bottom as he slid underneath it. Standing up, he noticed the Mimic was still standing which caused him to growl. As he began to attack once again, the Mimic fell apart.  
  
Razoraw merely smirked as the Scorpion tank charged at Loki from behind. Seeing the Scorpion tank through the corner of his eyes, Loki leapt up above it and down onto it as it missed its charge. Landing on top of the ST, Loki rammed his sword into its left eye, causing it to go into a mad frenzy. It used its tail to try to know him off, but Loki blocked the attack with the sharp side of his sword; the tail was cut clean off from the rest of the body as Loki leapt off.  
  
John held his staff out in front of himself as he enchanted Vak Kruz on the scorpion tank that Loki had hurt with his sword. The fireballs punched through the beast, which caused the rest of its HP to be drained. John smirked from a distance away while blowing smoke from his finger. Little did anyone notice at that time, but an ember from the fireball landed in Loki's hair.  
  
With two Mimics left Tita swung her spear, causing one Mimic to crash into the other. Walking over to the now stuck Mimics, Tita thrust her spear through both of them, killing them.  
  
"..That's strange," John said as he looked at his stats, "we got three levels from that one fight!"  
  
"Heheheheh," Razoraw pointed at Loki.  
  
"What is it you idiot?" Loki asked him.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! LOKI, YOUR HAIR!!" Tita joined Razoraw in his pointing.  
  
"..My hair?" Loki rolled his eyes up, looking at his hair. ..And that's when he noticed it was on fire. "AHHHH!!!!!! MY HAIR!! MYY HAIRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
Loki began to run around in circles, his arms flailing around in the air. Grinning, John hits Loki over the head with his staff. The fire was out and it didn't take long, but now Loki has a major headache, instead.  
  
"Thanks a lot.. you asshole," Loki said while rising up.  
  
John went back to holding his staff with one hand, "All in a days work."  
  
"You could've just used a water spell," Loki rubbed his head while he glared at John.  
  
"And deprive myself of beating you senseless? Hah!!" John grinned.  
  
"Anyway," Razoraw sighed, "its time to split up, right?"  
  
They all nodded and ran across the dark, desolate terrain. This place has a funny feeling to it, a feeling of something deep and evil. John didn't know why, but it just felt so strange to feel something so evil in a game. Also, his screen kept flickering oddly, but he merely thought it was just his computer. Saying nothing of it, John continued until he got into the dungeon, then walked on ahead of them.  
  
"..This is weird. There's no monsters, just a lot of treasures they left behind. I think I've gotten at least ten healing potions and five mage souls. ..I wonder what's going on?" John looked around again, then scratched the back of his head.  
  
"John?" Tita came up to his right, "I can't find Loki or Razoraw, nor the monster. Perhaps this was a bad idea?" Tita asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm over here," answered Loki as he slowly walked from the shadows. Deciding to team up instead, they all walked down to B3.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Man! THIS SUCKS!" Razoraw complained as he entered the last room of B3, "I've searched every room in this dungeon! Maybe it was all a lie?"  
  
"Possibly, kid," came a voice from behind him.  
  
Turning around, Razoraw glared at the person he saw, "You!"  
  
"You seem surprised!" Kira smirked, "I told you I could find you. And this time, you have no friends to save you.."  
  
Unsheathing both of his twin blades, Kira smirked at him.  
  
Fed up with Kira, Razoraw withdrew his own weapons. Backing up into a fighting stance, he glared at Kira with utmost hatred. But, before they could start their fight, a Scorpion Tank appeared behind them. Though it charged at them as soon as it appeared, it was unlucky as both Kira and Razoraw jumped out of its way.  
  
"A data bug!" Kira yelled as he landed on a knee.  
  
"A data bug!? What the hell is that!?" Razoraw asked as he landed next Kira.  
  
"A data bug is a monster that's been infected by a virus. Because of he virus, however, the monster's data is messed up. Only data bugs have unlimited health, and that's why I came here. You see its name and HP? Its all messed up because of that virus! Only the kid with that 'bracelet' can stand a chance!" Standing up, Kira gripped the hilt of his weapons even tighter.  
  
"Well, we've got to try something!" Razoraw replied, "It's not about to let us escape!"  
  
Razoraw could tell Kira was thinking about something from the look on his face, "Alright. I think I'll help you guys. I won't any virus destroy this world! A world where fantasy collides with reality! I REFUSE TO LET IT DIE!!"  
  
Looking over at Kira, Razoraw's attitude towards him changed. Odd, Razoraw thought, this Kira seems to want to protect "The World." Just then, the Scorpion Tank charged at Razoraw. Growling, Kira moved in front of Razoraw and met the Scorpion Tank with his "Twin Dragons" technique. Though it was not hurt, it was stopped by his attack. Spotting a very small advantage, Razoraw leapt onto its back and began to rapidly stab it with quick stabs. Annoyed by Razoraw's constant attacks, the Scorpion Tank swiped at him with its tail. With his left arm, Razoraw cut through the tail with a horizontal slash. Then, leaping off of the Scorpion Tank, he landed with a slight thud and a smirk. His good mood was immediately shot down as its tail regenerated. The only thing that seemed to have change was the gibberish on the life bar, which read: r123d%42,dasc.  
  
"What are we supposed to do!?" Razoraw asked.  
  
"If I knew that then I'd be trying it!" Kira replied.  
  
"So your idea is to stab it and hope something happens!?"  
  
Kira shrugged, "Could work."  
  
Razoraw sighed, "..Could get us killed, too. But.. yeah."  
  
The words "Protect Break" appeared inside a green barrier, but neither of them noticed. Seeing that speaking to Razoraw distracted Kira, it charged into him at full speed. Kira desperately tried to push it back, but it was futile. Slamming him into a wall, a loud cracking sound could be heard. As it backed away, Kira slid down onto the ground, unable to move. Though it tried to, it was impossible to even move his fingers. Kira watched the tank slam its tail into Razoraw's side, knocking him back into a wall with an even louder thud. Razoraw was in the same condition as Kira, except his HP was lower than what Kira's was. And Razoraw could still move, though it almost impossible  
  
"Is this it?" Razoraw asked, his eyes focused on the tank.  
  
But, as the tank was backing up to finish him off, John, Loki, and Tita ran into the room.  
  
"RAZORAW!!!" Tita yelled.  
  
"Damn it!" John growled, "There's nothing we can do!"  
  
Then, without wasting anymore time, the Scorpion Tank charged at him. Its glow was becoming even more rapid.  
  
"Damn it! Not like this!" Razoraw yelled.  
  
Holding his wounded ribs, Razoraw closed his eyes tightly. Just at that moment, a glow that came from the right blinded them all. 


	4. A different point of view 2

After gating out of the world, Inshu stood up with a calm, stern look. Then, to ruin that mood entirely, slammed his fist into the wall in front of him. He had been outsmarted by a bunch of newbies! That had made him mad. Running a hand through his silver hair, he sighed as he decided to find something else to do for the rest of the day. The day passed by slowly as Inshu lay on his bed, watching TV. Of course, nothing good was on, but that never stopped him. Without even realizing it, he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
As always, Inshu woke up an hour before school was supposed to start. After putting on his clothing, which was a usual, black Japanese school uniform, Inshu sat around lazily for the last 30 minutes. Walking out the front door, Inshu headed for his school.  
  
Later on in the day.  
  
The school day had been going well. until that John kid bumped into him. All Inshu did was give him a glare of malevolence, which got John on his way to his class. Inshu was faster than John and had beaten him to the classroom, even though it wasn't a race in the first place. But that was earlier on in the day, and was also the most boring part of it. This was after school, after everyone had left. Inshu slammed his locker shut and walked out the front door, the same lifeless look on his face.  
  
Walking through the busy streets, Inshu noticed as John ran by him in a hurry to do something. Shaking his head, Inshu kept his steady pace as he watched John run past a corner. Walking up the front doors of his house, he opened the door and stepped in slowly. His parents were usually out of town, which meant he usually had the entire house to himself. Walking to his room, Inshu pushed the power button on his computer and watched it start up. When the computer had finished loading, Inshu clicked on mail and decided to send that Wavemaster an email. . Kira  
Dear Brat  
  
If I were you, I'd watch you and your friend's backs. I can easily find out where you're heading next, and it's only a matter of time till Death catches up to you. I'll show you what being an "Assassin of God" is all about!  
  
Hitting send, Inshu smirked as the email was sent to that Wavemaster. Then he decided to log onto "The World" to see if he could find them.  
  
Inshu's character appeared in Delta, where he immediately heard the familiar noises of Mac Anu. Walking across the bridge, he saw no one that he noticed but did hear a few rumors about an "unbeatable monster." Scratching his head, Kira continued to walk around until he saw a group of players that were hidden from the rest of the town. They were also talking about the unbeatable monster, so Kira decided to get a bit of info from them.  
  
"So, what about this unbeatable thing?" Kira asked as he came around near them.  
  
"None of your business!" The leader of the group told him.  
  
It was a group of 4, all of them either a Heavy Blade or Blade Master. They were all the same level, too, 16. Save for the leader, who was on 20. Seeing that it would be more difficult than he originally thought, Kira unsheathed his short swords and smirked.  
  
"Well then. If you don't want to talk, I'LL HAVE TO BEAT THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU!!!!" Kira watched as they readied their own weapons.  
  
Running up to one of the players, Kira used a technique called, "Twin Dragons." Each hit was worth fifty or seventy-five points of damage. The Heavy Blade he had attacked was sent into a wall behind them, finishing him off. Turning to the other players, Kira merely smirked as they watched him closely. One of the braver Blade Masters ran up to Kira and slashed at him with a left diagonal slash. Rolling to the right of slash, Kira pushed himself towards the Blade Master and slashed him in the side, dealing at least 100 points of damage to him. Then, to finish him off, Kira used his "Twin Dragons" technique again. After the attack had finished, the Blade Master fell onto his knees, then onto his stomach, dead. The last two players looked at each other, then to Kira, then nodded as they started to back up.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Kira taunted, "We're about to get to the best part of fight.."  
  
Seeing that they had no other way out, they both attacked Kira at the same time. Leaping above them, he landed behind them and turned with a smirk. Lunging at them, Kira slashed both of them in the back as he moved past them. Then, using Stacatto on the level 16 Blade Master, Kira watched as it depleted the rest of his HP. Then, Looking over to the leader of the now dead players, he walked over to him and put away his weapons.  
  
"..Since I need you alive, you had better tell me what's going on.."  
  
"Why do you wanna know?!" the leader raised his weapon in front of him.  
  
"..I'd suggest that you don't do that. How many levels has it been since you saved?"  
  
"Five," he answered.  
  
"And were they hard to earn?" Kira crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on the frightened leader.  
  
".Yeah.."  
  
"If you don't want to lose that progress, I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS MONSTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine, fine!" He answered, "I don't know much about it, but I heard it was at Delta Plenteous Talisman Footstep!"  
  
Kira grinned, "Good little retard!"  
  
Turning away from him, Kira headed for the Chaos Gate at the front of Mac Anu. As he neared the small staircase that would lead him up to the Chaos Gate, Kira heard familiar voices. Hiding behind the wall to his left, Kira peeked out from behind it and watched them.  
  
"I got an email from that Kira guy," a Wavemaster told his group  
  
Kira smirked. The rest of the conversation went out one ear, and out the other as he planned what he would do to them. By the time he had stopped planning, they had already warped to the same area he was going to. Stepping out from where he was, he smirked deviously as he walked up to the Chaos Gate and muttered the same thing as they did..  
  
"Delta Plenteous Talisman Footstep!" The golden rings circled around him, and then he disappeared..  
  
Kira's character reappeared in the middle of an infected area. Looking around, he noticed that the sky was a dark color that matched the ground underneath him. In certain areas, the code that used to make the stage was showing. There were no enemies where he had warped, so Kira headed for the dungeon to see what he could figure out. He had made his way through the first floor of the dungeon and was now on the second. Though he hadn't encountered any enemies, he still wanted to be careful.  
  
"..Why would they be in an infected area? Do they even realize it's infected?" Kira asked himself.  
  
Walking down the stairs to B3, Kira used a Fairy Orb to find out where the end of the dungeon would be.  
  
"Hm," Kira stopped, "I need to feed my Grunty. I have too much food for it and it's taking up valuable space. Besides, it's never of any use. that and it always runs into walls," Shrugging, Kira didn't even notice that there was another character on the same level as him. Walking on through the rest of the dungeon, he looked ahead and smirked as he saw the familiar purple smoke that was always there before fighting some big enemy. Walking through, he could hear the voice of another player.  
  
"Man! THIS SUCKS!" Razoraw complained as he entered the last room of B3, "I've searched every room in this dungeon! Maybe it was all a lie?"  
  
"Possibly, kid," came a voice from behind him.  
  
Turning around, Razoraw glared at the person he saw, "You!"  
  
"You seem surprised!" Kira smirked, "I told you I could find you. And this time, you have no friends to save you.."  
  
Unsheathing both of his twin blades, Kira smirked at him.  
  
Fed up with Kira, Razoraw withdrew his own weapons. Backing up into a fighting stance, he glared at Kira with utmost hatred. But, before they could start their fight, a Scorpion Tank appeared behind them. Though it charged at them as soon as it appeared, it was unlucky as both Kira and Razoraw jumped out of its way.  
  
"A data bug!" Kira yelled as he landed on a knee.  
  
"A data bug!? What the hell is that!?" Razoraw asked as he landed next Kira.  
  
"A data bug is a monster that's been infected by a virus. Because of he virus, however, the monster's data is messed up. Only data bugs have unlimited health, and that's why I came here. You see its name and HP? Its all messed up because of that virus! Only the kid with that 'bracelet' can stand a chance!" Standing up, Kira gripped the hilt of his weapons even tighter.  
  
"Well, we've got to try something!" Razoraw replied, "It's not about to let us escape!"  
  
Razoraw could tell Kira was thinking about something from the look on his face, "Alright. I think I'll help you guys. I won't any virus destroy this world! A world where fantasy collides with reality! I REFUSE TO LET IT DIE!!"  
  
Looking over at Kira, Razoraw's attitude towards him changed. Odd, Razoraw thought, this Kira seems to want to protect "The World." Just then, the Scorpion Tank charged at Razoraw. Growling, Kira moved in front of Razoraw and met the Scorpion Tank with his "Twin Dragons" technique. Though it was not hurt, it was stopped by his attack. Spotting a very small advantage, Razoraw leapt onto its back and began to rapidly stab it with quick stabs. Annoyed by Razoraw's constant attacks, the Scorpion Tank swiped at him with its tail. With his left arm, Razoraw cut through the tail with a horizontal slash. Then, leaping off of the Scorpion Tank, he landed with a slight thud and a smirk. His good mood was immediately shot down as its tail regenerated. The only thing that seemed to have change was the gibberish on the life bar, which read: r123d%42,dasc.  
  
"What are we supposed to do!?" Razoraw asked.  
  
"If I knew that then I'd be trying it!" Kira replied.  
  
"So your idea is to stab it and hope something happens!?"  
  
Kira shrugged, "Could work."  
  
Razoraw sighed, "..Could get us killed, too. But.. yeah."  
  
The words "Protect Break" appeared inside a green barrier, but neither of them noticed. Seeing that speaking to Razoraw distracted Kira, it charged into him at full speed. Kira desperately tried to push it back, but it was futile. Slamming him into a wall, a loud cracking sound could be heard. As it backed away, Kira slid down onto the ground, unable to move. Though it tried to, it was impossible to even move his fingers. Kira watched the tank slam its tail into Razoraw's side, knocking him back into a wall with an even louder thud. Razoraw was in the same condition as Kira, except his HP was lower than what Kira's was. And Razoraw could still move, though it almost impossible  
  
"Is this it?" Razoraw asked, his eyes focused on the tank.  
  
But, as the tank was backing up to finish him off, John, Loki, and Tita ran into the room.  
  
"RAZORAW!!!" Tita yelled.  
  
"Damn it!" John growled, "There's nothing we can do!"  
  
Then, without wasting anymore time, the Scorpion Tank charged at him. Its glow was becoming even more rapid.  
  
"Damn it! Not like this!" Razoraw yelled.  
  
Holding his wounded ribs, Razoraw closed his eyes tightly. Just at that moment, a glow that came from the right blinded them all.  
  
"DATA DRAIN!!" 


End file.
